


Drunk

by NyckWilde



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Holiday, I'm a Nick/Jack shipper, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyckWilde/pseuds/NyckWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Judy along with Jack and his girlfriend goes to Purris, Furrance for a holiday. They had just attended a dinner party, and Nick is drunk as ****.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I think I too was drunk when I wrote this...

“Thanks Jack,” thanked Judy as she swiped the key card on the scanner.

“He’s actually not that heavy despite his size,” Jack replied as he walked into the hotel room, carrying a drunken and snoozing fox in his arms.

“You can place him down here,” said Judy as she pointed at the bed.

“There you go,” Jack replied before he placed Nick on the bed.

“I still can’t get over the fact that Nick actually kissed you,” Judy giggled as she commented on the incident that happened at the party.

“Get over it Judy,” said Jack who started to blush violently, “He was drunk, and he kissed me.”

“So were you,” she giggled again. “You enjoyed it didn’t you?”

“I wasn’t that drunk,” he denied as he slowly retreated out the hotel room. “It’s late, you guys should get some rest.”

“Don’t avoid it Savage,” Judy replied, “You like him as much as he likes you,”

“I’ll go,” Jack responded before he shut the door behind him.

=-=-=

After a quick change of clothes, Judy took a pair of pyjama trousers that belonged to Nick, before approaching the bed. Nick started to wake up as Judy shifted him repeatedly to help remove the tuxedo he wore.

“Judy help…” Nick uttered as he kicked his pants off, “Someone’s trying to get me naked, I think he’s trying to rape me…”

“Oh Nick,” said Judy as she pulled his boxers off his legs, before trying to get his pajama pants on.

“Seriously,” he moaned again, “I think he drugged me and dragged me into his den,”

Judy giggled drunkenly as she threw Nick’s clothes to the corner of the room. Judy leaned down on Nick, planting a kiss on Nick, savoring his musk as she did so.

“Vampire…” He uttered, “The legends were true…”

After a couple seconds of kissing, she started to nibble on the flesh of Nick’s neck. Nick moaned as she did so, causing her to sink her nose into Nick’s neck, absorbing the intoxicating smell. She lied down beside Nick, pulling him close and wrapping her arms around his side.

“I’m the big spoon tonight,” Judy whispered.

“He was a French kisser…” Nick drunkenly replied.

Judy giggled as she nudged her face into Nick’s back, forcing a moan out from him.

“Stop…” Nick uttered as Judy pulled the blanket up to cover both of them, “Something’s devouring me…”

“It’s a blanket silly…” Judy replied as she tried to stop Nick from kicking away the blanket, “You’ll get a cold…”

After more hugs and kisses, Judy finally fell asleep, and so did Nick.

=-=-=

“Nick?” asked Judy, who woke up unexpectedly after hearing Nick’s whimpers.

“No…” he whined, “Take it off…”

“Nick,” Judy replied, “What are you…”

Judy was interrupted by Nick who began shivering uncontrollably.

“Take it off…” he sobbed as he twitched around.

“Keep calm Nick,” said Judy as she tried to calm Nick down, “You’re safe here, it’s just a dream.”

Nick whimpered as Judy scratched his chin, who leaned against the wall on the bed. Judy lifted Nick’s head onto her lap, softly stroking him as she did so. Nick sunk his head into Judy’s lap, crying into her pants while he started to calm down.

“Cry it out Nick,” she responded.

Judy kept comforting Nick until she was sure that he was finally asleep, planting another kiss on his forehead before she drifted into sleep.

=-=-=

When Nick woke up, he felt considerably fatigued and drowsy as he was greeted with the sunlight that peeked through the curtains of the hotel room. He had a splitting and painful headache, which made him felt dizzy. Judy was peeking through the curtains when Nick got up, enjoying the view of the majestic Ewefel Tower that stood in front of their hotel. After noticing that Nick’s awake, Judy got off from the desk that she sat on, walking towards the hungover fox.

“How do you feel, Nick?” she asked as he helped Nick up, “That was an exhausting night wasn’t it?”

“I feel like shit…” replied Nick before he was interrupted by a sudden rush of energy, which made Judy reach for the rubbish bin.  
Nick rushed towards the rubbish bin Judy handed to him, before vomiting up what was once his dinner.

“There you go,” replied Judy, who patted Nick’s back gently to help him burp up the contents of his stomach.

After Nick had finished, Judy helped Nick out of the bed to the toilet, where he realized that he had wet himself.

“I think I wet myself last night,” said Nick as he tried to keep his balance while he took of his pajama trousers.

“Remind me to bring diapers next time you want to get drunk,” giggled Judy as she helped Nick to get into a bathrobe, when she was interrupted by the doorbell.

As Judy walked out of the room, Nick started his daily morning routine, although he almost fell five times. Judy walked towards the door before she opened it, revealing a well-dressed Arctic wolf.

“Oh hey Skye,” Judy greeted as the wolf smiled back at her, before she was interrupted by a loud thump noise from the bathroom.

“Was that Nick?” Skye replied worriedly.

“Nick?” said Judy as she hurried into the bathroom.

Opening the door, she could see Nick lying on the floor with a tube of toothpaste on his right paw.

“Assistance!” he yelped as he saw the two mammals walking towards him.

“Looks like those shots of Strong Cherry did you some good,” Skye giggled as she helped Nick up with Judy.

“Ow,” squealed Nick after feeling a sharp pain behind his head as he got up.

“Minor concussion to your skull?” asked Judy as she observed Nick’s small wound behind his head.

“I’ll get the first-aid kit.” Skye replied as she fetched the small plastic box from under the sink.

=-=-=

“I have some aspirin in my purse if you want,” asked Skye as she poured a cup of water for Nick, who held his eyes closed in pain.

“Thanks, Skye,” replied Judy, who was drying up Nick’s wound with a cotton swab.

“So how’s Jack?” questioned Nick as he sat on the bed.

“Oh he’s slightly hungover,” said Skye as she reached for a sheet of pills in her purse, “But not as hungover as you,”

“That was one crazy night,” replied Nick as he smirked, reaching for the cup of water and the aspirin pill that Skye gave him.

Swallowing the pill, Nick felt slightly relived, and less dizzy.

“By the way, lunch is at one,” reminded Skye, who went for the door, “It’s at the Ewefel Tower,”

“Another double date with Jack?” asked Judy as she got up too.

“It’ll be fun,” replied Skye, who smiled before leaving the two in their room.

“You know what’s weird?” asked Nick as Skye left, “Why do females don’t get hungover?”

“Maybe we’re just better,” replied Judy as she plopped herself next two Nick, “Dumb fox,”

“By the way,” giggled Nick as he shifted himself closer to Judy, “I think that’s where I peed,”


End file.
